Oh My My My
by softballgirl1996
Summary: Take me back to the time we walked down the aisle. Our whole town came and our mama's cried. You said I do and I did too." Niley. Songfic. Oneshot.


**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights**

"You shouldn't be hanging out with us!" A nine year old, Joe Grey yelled at his sister.

"I can if I want too! Mommy said!" A seven year old, Miley Grey replied yelling right back.

"Well were 9 and you're 7! You're too young!" Joe exclaimed.

"I am not!" She fought back trying to hold back her tears.

"You are! See you're crying!" He yelled pointing to her before slamming his door shut. As the door was closed they heard cries echoing down the hallway indicating that Miley was very upset about the previous words exchanged between the two siblings.

"Joe, why don't we just let her play with us?" A nine year old, Nick Black said to his best friend.

"Why?" He whined, "She's a girl! And too young anyway!"

"I know. But were gonna get in trouble for making her upset." He reasoned, "She can play just for a little while with us. Then we can play something she wouldn't want too. That way she wouldn't want to play anyway." Nate was always the more reasonable one of the two.

"Fine!" He gave in, knowing that Nick was right about them getting in trouble.

When Joe finally gave in, Nick ran to the door and quickly opened it. He ran down the stairs and into the living room where he saw his parents, Brooke and Lucas and Miley and Joe's parents, Quinn and Clay sitting there. While Quinn was trying to console a crying Miley.

"Miley!" He said rather loudly.

She looked up at his quizzically "What?" She replied tears still running down her face.

"Do you want to come play with us?" He asked he softly, making all the adults smile.

"I thought you and Joe didn't want me too." She said back, the tears slowly stopping.

"Well we changed our minds. You can come and play."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Really," Nick confirmed smiling, "Come on."

"Okay," She said walking after him, suddenly very happy. A complete change from just 30 seconds ago.

As they walked up stairs, Miley was directly behind Nick. As they reached the top Nick turned around.

"Are you okay now?" He asked, concerned.

"Yea, thank you." She said smiling at him and looking at him as if he was the most important person in the whole world.

He smiled back and grabbed her hand as they ran towards Joe's room. While running to his room Nick couldn't help but smile to himself because even though he was only nine and still very young, he knew that this girl was special.

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**

After the little dispute between children, and after all was resolved the adults were having a conversation of their own.

"They are so cute!" Brooke said, happily.

"I know! Nick is so good with her." Quinn agreed smiling widely.

"Before we know it, there gonna be grown up and dating each other." Lucas said playfully.

"That would be good because Nick is the only boy I'll trust with her." Clay said jokingly.

Both wives rolled their eyes at those comments.

"We said they were cute and all. But I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves." Brooke said.

"Yeah, I mean they aren't even 10 yet!" Quinn agreed with Brooke's previous comment.

"I don't know I mean Quinn and I were 12 when we met." Clay stated.

"Oh god," Brooke's face drained its color, "My baby boy can't grow up that quick!"

Making everyone in the room laugh. Only little did they know that the men were actually right this time.

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did**

"You know just because I'm nicer too you than Joe is, doesn't mean I'm always nice!" A now 10 year old, Nick yelled at Miley as they were outside in the backyard.

"Do you think I care if you're nice?" An eight year old, Miley argued.

"You do when I'm sticking up for you!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever!" Miley fought back as her brother Joe walked up.

"You know you shouldn't be mean to us." He said to her as he stood next to Nick.

"And why not?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Because were older and bigger than you so we could beat you up!" Nick yelled cutting in.

"You would not!" Miley exclaimed.

"I would!" Nick argued.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Okay fine, try." Miley said to him fed up with all the 'yes's' and 'no's.'

"I… What?" He said back surprised.

"Try to hit me." She said back simply. He then raised his hand and Miley winced while closing her eyes but felt nothing happen, she then opened her eyes and saw Nate sigh and pull his hand down.

"Dude! What was that?!" Joe exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"I can't hit her." Nick said exasperated, making Miley smile slightly to herself.

**Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my**

"Let's play truth or dare!" A little nine year old blonde girl by the name of Emily said excitedly.

"Seriously?" Joe said back as he, his sister, his best friend, and his sister's best friend sat in the backyard at nighttime.

"Yes, seriously, Joseph," Emily snapped back.

"Fine," He said giving in, while sighing dramatically.

"Okay, who's first?" Miley asked.

"Wait!" Joe cut in, "Let's make teams!"

"You mean like 2 and 2?" Nick asked.

"Yes," He answered before quickly grabbing Emily's arm, "And I call Emily to be on my team!" It was so obvious he liked her, or well had a crush on her considering they were only 9 and 11.

"Joe! She's my best friend!" Miley exclaimed.

"So?!" Joe shot back, "Be with Nick."

"Fine," She said sitting next to him.

"Okay who's first?" Nick then said as they all got settled.

"We are!" Joe said.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Emily asked the opposite pair.

"Umm…" Miley hesitated looking in the direction of Nick.

"Dare." He said looking back from her to Joe and Emily.

"Okay give us a second," Joe said whispering something into Emily's ear and whatever he said Lilly must have agreed with because she nodded excitedly and smiled widely.

"Okay we dare you two too kiss." Joe said to the pair smiling mischievously.

"What?!" They both exclaimed making Emily and Joe laugh, and Emily say, "You chose dare."

"Ugh!" Miley huffed before turning too Nick. He then looked at her and started leaning in, and when she could feel his breath on her face she quickly got up and ran.

"Hey!" Nick said getting up and running after her.

"You cheated!" Joe yelled.

"Joe just… let them have their moment." Emily calmed him down as they watched the two run around the yard laughing. Even though she was only nine Lilly knew that Nick and Miley liked each other, even though they would never admit it, and she also knew about the moments that you shouldn't interrupt.

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**

"Ugh, where are they?" And impatient 16 year old exclaimed.

"Miley, chill out. It always takes forever for someone to get off a plane." A more patient 16 year old said to her best friend.

"How are you so calm?!" Miley exclaimed, "You get to see your boyfriend too! And you haven't seen his in 2 months, just like me! But you aren't freaking out!"

"Because I am more patient than you Miles, I'm excited to see Joe but I can wait another 5 minutes and not freak out." Emily said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ugh you and my brother are so alike." Miley replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well that's why we are together." Emily said smiling at the thought.

"I know and you're both so cute!" Miley said playfully pinching Emily's cheeks making her roll her eyes. As they both messed with each other Miley felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around her. "Hey baby," She heard him whisper in her ear.

"Nick!" She exclaimed turning around and hugging him tightly. Him and Joe had both gone off to college. Ohio State University to be exact, both on football scholarships, yes, they both played football, and were obviously very good to be playing in college. But they were home for Christmas Break and Miley and Lilly were picking them up from the airport.

As Miley launched herself onto Nick he laughed, "Missed you too, Smiles." Using his nickname for her, one that no one else used.

As they stood hugging each other Nick couldn't help but feel so happy to be back with his girlfriend. She was so different from last time he saw her, even if it was only two months. It still felt like a lifetime to him. I mean to be going from seeing her everyday to seeing her every few months killed him.

Her hair, it looked lighter, and she looked like she had gotten taller. Her figure was curvier and she was definitely not the little girl that he used to refer to as his best friends little sister. No, she wasn't that but she was a women and a person he could refer to as his beautiful girlfriend.

"I love you Nicky." Miley whispered to him.

"I love you too Smiley, so much." He replied while finally pulling away from their hug and giving her a sweet, soft kiss. Soon they both pulled away and Miley quickly stated

"But come on!" She said changing the mood, "Mom's making dinner and everyone's gonna be there and I wanna see them. Plus I'm hungry!" She rambled on making Nick laugh at his unique girlfriend.

"Alright let's go." Nick said latching onto her hand as they both turned to tell Joe and Emily to come on.

"Guys, you ready?" Nick said to them as they both stood there. Joe resting his forehead on Emily's as they both smiled at each other, ignoring Nick.

"Guys?" Miley copied Nick's actions, but it still had no affect on either one.

"Guys!" Nick exclaimed, making Joe and Emily jump.

"Dude, what the hell?" Joe snapped, obviously very upset that his and Emily's moment was interrupted.

"We have to go. There making dinner." Nick said, ignoring Joe's outburst.

"Fine," He huffed while placing his hands around Emily's waist as they headed towards the luggage claim. "Ohhh!" Joe said suddenly. "Hey sister!" He finished smiling towards Miley making her roll her eyes.

"Thanks for the warm welcome Joseph." That comment made Nick laugh and kiss her cheek. God, was he happy he was finally home.

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...**

"You all just look so cute!" Quinn gushed looking at Nick, Miley, Joe, and Emily as they all sat around the dinner table later that night.

"Mom…" Joe sighed, while blushing.

"What?" She replied smiling.

"We were right!" Lucas exclaimed.

"About what?" Peyton, Emily's mom asked.

"Well when they were younger and you and Jake weren't there for some reason. Lucas and I bet that all four of them would end up together and Brooke and Quinn didn't believe it." Clay explained high fiving Lucas in the process.

"You what?!" Miley and Emily exclaimed looking at them.

"Yeah they did, and for once in their lifetimes they were right." Brooke said laughing.

"Hey!" Lucas and Clay exclaimed making everyone laugh.

"Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal." Nick said grabbing Miley's hand.

"It is! They bet on who I was gonna be with!"

"And I'm glad they were right." Nick said sweetly, making Miley blush and everyone else at the table laugh. Miley then leaned into Nick's arms.

"Oh you are such a suck up Nicolas!" Joe said suddenly.

"He is not, he's sweet!" Miley argued.

"Yea, Joe, I mean I wish you were like that." Emily said giggling as everyone laughed.

"I am like that!" He argued.

"So you're saying you're a suck up too?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow looking at an even more confused Joe.

At that comment he didn't even respond just wrapped his arms tighter around Emily. Eventually everyone went off into their own conversations and Nick looked happily at Miley and said, "I love you,"

"That was random," She giggled.

"I know, but I do." He said simply smiling.

"Well I love you too." She said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**

"I don't want you to go back to school tomorrow." Miley said leaning into Nick's chest as they looked up into the night sky.

"I know. I don't want to leave me truck." Nick said playfully.

"Nick!" Miley whined sitting up, smacking his chest.

"I was kidding, Miles." He responded, pulling her back down, "I don't want to leave you either." He said into her hair, before kissing her head.

"Promise that you're gonna do anything with the hot cheerleaders?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well… I mean there is this blonde one that is pretty cute." He said playfully.

"Nick!" Miley exclaimed, smacking him in the chest for the second time that night, and sitting up fully this time.

"Miles, you know I was joking." He said sitting up with her.

"It doesn't matter. That was mean." She said looking away, and as he noticed that she was serious he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Miles you should know I was joking." He whispered into her ear, "You know I love you more than anything and you know that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"But Nick," She said while pulling away, "Those cheerleaders and college girls are so gorgeous. I just… sometimes… I'm afraid that if you had the chance you would. Not because I don't trust you I just don't trust them, and I know how hormones are. I mean how could you say no if those girls ever wanted you?" She asked tears now evident in her eyes.

"Miles," He pulled her back in tightly, while kissing her forehead, "Those college girls may be pretty but not gorgeous, _you're_ gorgeous." He said emphasizing the word 'you're', "You have nothing to worry about, nothing at all. Hormones can be strong sometimes but my feelings for you are stronger and trust me if a opportunity ever came around, nothing would ever happen because I love you too much to even consider doing anything with anyone else." He finished while pulling his head away to wipe away some of her falling tears.

"Promise, Nicky?" She said in a soft voice.

"I swear." He confirmed kissing her softly, "You have nothing what-so-ever to worry about."

"Thank you Nicky." She said hugging him tighter.

"For what?" He asked, happy he could calm her down.

"For being an amazing boyfriend,"

"Well thank you for being an amazing girlfriend,"

**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my**

"How can you say you weren't?!" She exclaimed as she stormed into her room.

"Because I wasn't he argued back!" As he stormed in after her,

"You were! I was standing right there!" She snapped back.

"I was not Miley! I think I know when I would be flirting with someone!" He yelled.

"I can't believe this Nick! I mean it's your first day back from college for Summer Break and instead of wanting to be with your girlfriend!" She said emphasizing the word girlfriend, "You want to go and flirt with another girl!"

"I wasn't flirting with her Destiny!" He shot back, using her full name. He had never done that before unless it was playfully.

"You were too Nicolas!"

"You know what? Forget it. I'm obviously not going to change your mind so forget it. I give up. Think what you want you want to think." He said turning to walk towards the door.

"Fine then! Leave!" She yelled.

"I will!" He shot back before walking out and slamming her door.

What a way to start off their 3 and a half months together, huh?

* * *

The next morning Miley was acting very off. "Sweetie are you okay?" Quinn asked her concerned.

"I'm fine mom." She said obviously lying, "Where's Joe?"

"He went to Emily's a few minutes ago." Quinn answered. Envy shot through Miley's veins she was jealous of Joe and Emily because they were happy and in love, and obviously her and Nick were in love too. I mean one fight isn't going to make them fall out of love, but Joe and Emily were like she said before, happy.

"Oh, well I'm going for a jog." She said while putting her headphones in and turning on her iPod.

"Okay sweetie, be careful." Quinn said, still concerned.

"Yes, mom." She replied annoyed.

As she walked out of the door she saw a sleeping figure on the rocking chair, and looked closer. She soon realized that it was Nick. She gently shook him until he awoke.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Miley asked confused.

He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and turned to her, "After our fight last night I tried to leave but I couldn't. So I tried coming back in but the door was locked and so I called you so I assumed you were ignoring me or you fell asleep and I knew I felt horrible so I just here and waited and here I am now." He explained.

"You stayed out her all night?" Miley asked holding back a smile.

"Yea, I knew I couldn't go home knowing you were mad at me."

She then pulled him into a hug which he quickly responded to, "That was so sweet Nicolas."

"Why thank you Destiny," He said playfully making her laugh, "Are you still mad? Because I am so sorry, I mean I thought about it and I could see where you were coming from. It did look like I was flirting with her."

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry I overreacted." She said kissing him.

"No you didn't I deserved it."

"I've never heard you be so straight forward before Nicolas."

"Only for you Destiny,"

"Thank you Nicolas," She said but continued, "But can we stop with the full names now because I hate the name Destiny."

"I'll stop if you stop," He reasoned with her.

"Okay, Nicky."

"Alright, Smiles." He said hugging her.

**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee**

"Nicky, this is so beautiful." Miley said latched onto her boyfriend's arm as they sat at the edge of the pier.

"Just like you," He whispered to her, making her smile to herself.

"Time's going by so fast." Miley sighed.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"I mean I just graduated college, and you did 2 years ago. Were both working. I'm 22, you're 24. Were getting old." Miley said sadly, making Nick laugh.

"Were not old Miles. Were not even in our mid-twenties." He replied chuckling.

"Whatever, I feel old." She whined.

"Well maybe this will cheer you up," He said pulling away and turning his full body to face her.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Destiny Hope Grey, when I met you, you weren't even a day old yet. I remember coming to the hospital and watching my parents hold you and I was just 2 years old but I remember wanting to see you so much for a reason I wasn't sure of yet. And as time went by and I grew up and you did too I saw you every day because Joe and I were best friends. And eventually feelings developed. They started when I was young I just had a crush. But as I got older those feelings got stronger and stronger and eventually we became a couple and I realized what those feeling were. I was in love with you." He explained finally getting onto one knee and reaching into his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Miley repeated herself covering her mouth as tears fell.

"I love you Miley, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We have been through so much together and I promise you we'll be through a lot more in the future. But as long as I'm with you every step of the way. I know that I'll be okay. So Miley I'm asking you to make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?" He asked opening red velvet colored box.

"Oh my gosh…" She whispered looking at the beautiful diamond ring, and tears fell from her eyes.

"Miles?" Nick asked after a few seconds.

"What?" Miley said as he snapped her from her trance.

"What do you say?" He laughed nervously.

"Do you even have to ask? Of course it's a yes!" She exclaimed tackling him to the ground, showering him with kisses.

As they kissed Nick slipped the ring onto Miley's finger, this was the beginning of their lives together.

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too**

"Oh my gosh! Emily, how the hell did you do this?!" Miley exclaimed hyperventilating.

"Do what?" Emily asked confused.

"This!" Miley exclaimed, "Get married!"

This caused Emily to laugh, "Miles you saw me on my wedding day, I was a nervous wreck and you kept assuring me that it would be okay, and telling me the minute I saw Joe everything would be okay, and you were right. The minute those doors opened and I saw Joe standing at the altar every nerve in me disappeared and the only feelings I felt were excitement and happiness. So that's what I'm going to tell you. There's nothing to be worried about because the minute you see Nick, everything will be okay." She finished hugging Miley.

That speech seemed to calm Miley down and soon enough they were standing at the doors. Miley watched all her bridesmaids walked gracefully down the aisle and take their spots. She had her cousin Alex as a bridesmaid her other friend Sonny as a bridesmaid and of course her best friend, Emily as maid of honor.

She watched when Emily walked down the aisle at Joe's reaction, when he saw her, his whole face lit up and to him it looked as if Emily was the only thing in the whole world. They were so happy, she only hoped her and Nick would stay that happy after they got married.

As she began walking down the aisle with her father she looked around at everyone standing up looking at her. Her family, her friends, but once she set her sights on Nick that was the only person she saw. Everyone disappeared, Emily was right she thought to herself. She watched as Nick's face lit up at her presence and from the moment forward she knew that this was the only man she could even imagine a life with.

When she finally arrived at the altar the priest began the wedding. Everything went perfect.

"Destiny Hope Grey, do you take Nicolas Jerry Black to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, for sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" He asked looking at her.

"I do." She said smiling putting the ring on his finger.

"And Nicolas Jerry Black do you take Destiny Hope Grey to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer , for poorer, for sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" He asked looking at him.

"I do." He smiled placing the ring on her finger.

"And now by the power vested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

**Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I**

"Buddy, you gotta be careful." Joe said gently grabbing his son's hands away from the sleeping baby.

"Bu!" The little boy cried wanting to hold his cousin.

"You can hold him when you get older buddy." Emily picked up the crying year and half year old.

"Well guys I think that is our cue to leave." Joe said hugging his sister and Nick as Emily repeated his actions only with one arm because she had her son, Tyler in the other.

"Ready to go baby?" Joe asked Emily as she was talking to Miley.

"Yea, bye Miles." Emily said hugging her one last time.

"Bye Em, love ya."

"Love you too Miles." She said as Joe grabbed her hand as they were walking out the door.

"Bye guys." She heard Nick say one last time as he closed to door.

He then walked back to the couch as Miley grabbed the six month old from her husband.

"You're so cute! Yes, you are!" Miley cooed at the baby making Nick laugh and kiss her forehead.

"You both are." Nick said sweetly before leaning down to kiss the baby's forehead too.

"I love you Nicky." She said as she placed her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, Smiles." He smiled down at her even though she couldn't see it.

"And we love you too baby." Miley smiled down at their daughter.

Nick and Miley thought that they couldn't get any happier when he proposed to her but what were they thinking? Because right then in that moment when they both sat together with their beautiful daughter. They both realized then that this really was the happiest times of their lives.

**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...**

* * *

**I really wanted to make a Niley Oneshot. This may not be the best. Actually it probably sucks lol.**

**But reviews anyway, please? Lol. :))**

**All rights reserved, I own nothing.**


End file.
